Coração de pedra
by Senju Yume
Summary: Lin e Tenzin tem uma breve conversa sobre seus sentimentos.


**N/A:** Esta é a Primeira vez que escrevo algo ambientado no mundo de Avatar. Tanto na lenda de Aang quanto na lenda de Korra. E como não consegui um Beta-reader pra me dizer isto com certeza vou dar um pequeno aviso. Acho que deixei o Tenzin meio ou muito OC. Então conto com vcs para me dizerem isto.  
Então a todos os leitores;

Boa Leitura.

* * *

As luzes noturnas começavam a se ascender em toda a Republic City. Donos de barracas convidavam os transeuntes a beber, jogar e se divertirem. Era aniversário da fundação da cidade e muitas crianças corriam pelas ruas com a máscara de Aang em seus rostos. Soltou o ar de seus pulmões chamando a atenção de muitos de seus homens, mas foi Mako o indiscreto que indagara a Chefe de Policia Bei Fong sobre o que estava acontecendo.

- Odeio o dia da Republica. – ela disse repentinamente. – Me traz lembranças que era melhor esquecer de vez.

E a mulher saiu andando sem falar qualquer palavra além. Para Mako e os outros homens, Lin lembrava-se de sua mãe e do tempo pacífico em que o avatar Aang cuidava da cidade.

Seria simples se fosse apenas isto. A chefe passou por um casal sorridente de mãos dadas e era aquele o motivo de não gostar das comemorações da cidade. Ela se lembrava do tempo em que Tenzin a fazia feliz do tempo em que eles eram o casal feliz a passear pelo festival. Esquivou-se da felicidade excessiva do casal e rumou para o cais de onde podia-se ver o templo do ar. Sentada no chão ela lembrava de momentos felizes entre ela e o mestre do ar.

Ainda tinha aquela pelúcia do bisão voador que ele ganhara para ela no ultimo festival da republica que passaram juntos. E então, semanas depois ele terminava com ela. Demorou pouco tempo para saber o motivo. Pema.

Lin não odiava a mulher, tinha raiva sim, magoas, mas odiar era algo muito forte. E ela sabia que faria o mesmo se a situação fosse contrária. E se houvesse sido seria ela hoje a segurar uma criança em seus braços.

Aquela visão a fez rir.

- Gosto quando a coração de pedra sorri.

- Olá Bumi.

O antigo comandante a ofereceu um doce qualquer que fora prontamente negado. Ele sem se importar começou ele mesmo a comer o doce sentado ao lado de Lin.

- Não tem o que fazer?

- Na verdade tenho, mas estou me escondendo de Kya, estamos passeando com Tenzin e as crianças.

Lin ergueu uma sobrancelha e encarou o ex-comandante.

- O que foi? Eu preciso de um tempo Ok? Meelo é incontrolável… - coçou a barba com a mão. – Eu mereço um tempo pra mim as vezes.

- Não sei de quem ele herdou a personalidade. – comentou a dobradora de metal pensativa.

- Mamãe diz que Papai era exatamente assim quando jovem. Um espirito livre e quase indomável.

- Avatar Aang?

- É. – disse em tom de descaso. – Então, vou por ali, pressinto que algém está prestes a me encontrar.

E do mesmo jeito que apareceu ele sumiu, deixando novamente sozinha a mulher de coração duro. Ela olhou uma ultima vez para a estátua de Aang antes de colocar a cabeça entre os joelhos e suspirar, queria que aquela noite acabasse rápido.

- Dia cheio?

- Cabeça cheia. – ela respondeu.

- Sei. Posso me sentar?

- Estamos em um mundo livre, faça como quiser.

- Sinto que está irritada com algo, o que é?

- A única coisa que realmente me irrita durante todos estes anos.

- Eu.

- Sábio como sempre. – e ergueu a cabeça para encontrar os olhos azuis do monge a lhe encarar.

Tenzin e Lin se encararam por algum tempo até que ela mesma quebrou contato.

- Eu achei que houvesse superado esta raiva de mim.

- As vezes eu consigo controlar para não prejudicar a minha dobra, mas não quer dizer que ela não esteja aqui. – Lin tocou seu peito.

Os fogos começaram a estourar e o rosto de Lin se iluminava com muitas cores, Tenzin havia concordado há muito tempo que cada uma deixava Lin mais bonita que a anterior. E as vezes ele se perguntava se teria sido feliz com aquela mulher. Tenzin amava Pema, amava sua família e tudo o que tinha com ela, mas nunca deixara de imaginar o que teria sido se tivesse escolhido a Bei Fong. Nunca também deixara de sentir algo por ela.

- Como vai a família?

- Huh? – fora tirado de sua contemplação pela voz da mulher ao seu lado. – Bem, Trouxemos as crianças para o festival, Pema precisa de um pouco de paz.

- Acho então que deveria estar com seus filhos.

- Quis apenas dar um pouco de responsabilidade a Bumi, Meelo se sujou de caramelo, Jinora e Ikki não param de discutir e acabam fazendo Rohan chorar, estou ficando louco…

Antes de se levantar ela deu um soco no ombro do monge rindo das palavras dele, porém antes que pudesse sair e deixar ele e sua mágoa para trás a mão forte de Tenzin a segurou pelo pulso. Por longos minutos ficaram assim, ele sentado a segurá-la pelo pulso, ambos de cabeça baixa.

- As vezes me pergunto se fiz o certo. – a voz estava mais pesada que o de costume, como se ele segurasse algumas lágrimas. – "Você é um idiota que faz tudo errado." Foi o que Toph me disse antes de dobrar uma pedra no meu nariz. E desde aquele dia eu me pergunto se eu fiz mesmo a escolha certa.

Tenzin a mantinha segura entre seus dedos esperando que ela o confrontasse de algum modo e ao notar que ela nada diria apertou suavemente o pulso.

- O que quer ouvir? Você realmente foi um idiota que escolheu errado, mas é passado, nada pode mudar isso. – girou o rosto e encarou-o.

- Você mudou muito Lin, costumava ser cheia de vida e…

- Você roubou isso de mim, levou minha alegria quando terminou comigo! – desabafou, seu joelho cedendo o peso de seu corpo.

As mãos de Tenzin a acolheram junto a si, e a aninhou ao seu peito. Parecia tão certo, porque Lin cabia perfeitamente dentro de seu abraço. Beijou os cabelos dela.

- Me perdoe…

- Não pode mudar as coisas com pedidos de perdão, as pessoas não tem essa sua calma e facilidade de perdoar, eu menos ainda…

- Sempre tão rígida, relaxe Lin.

- Abra os olhos Tenzin, você perdeu o tempo não pode mais me pedir nada…

Ergueu o rosto dela com a mão e encarou os olhos verdes. O polegar passeava pela cicatriz no rosto dela. E a beijou, nunca antes agira assim por impulso, mas sentia que depois de perder tanta coisa não se permitiria mais perder aquela oportunidade.

O empurrou com as mãos, colocando distancia entre seus corpos. O corpo da dobradora de metal tremia e Tenzin amava ver a fragilidade aparecer por trás da máscara de ferro dela. Tornou a puxar par outro beijo.

- Não Tenzin, não faça isso com Pema, não erre novamente!

- Errado eu estaria se não te pudesse dizer que sinto sua falta Lin, a cada dia que se passou mais e mais senti a angustia de te deixar partir. Acha que vou permitir que simplesmente vá? – ergueu a mão para o céu.

- Mas é o que fará. Você vai voltar para sua casa e dizer que ama sua mulher e vai cuidar dela até que um de vocês deixe esta vida. E quem sabe assim, quando nossos espíritos deixarem o plano físico, possamos nos reencontrar e sermos felizes.

Ela se levantou e deu alguns passos para trás.

- Achei que não acreditava nisto.

- Não acredito, mas você sim, seja feliz Tenzin.

E viu a escuridão a engolfar enquanto ela se afastava dele. Sorriu, era por isto que gostava dela, a noção de certo e errado que tinha era digno de uma pessoa de bem. Ele ainda tinha aquela pedra em forma de coração que ela entalhara para ele com sua dobra de terra.

"_Enquanto tiver isto, terá também o meu amor."_


End file.
